Un armario muy pequeño
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: MyS estan en un caso y se quedan en un armario muy muy muy pequeño   encerrados ¡SI!¿ QUE BIEN NO CRES?
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy publicando este que fue mi primer fic cuando mi seudónimo aun era Marita Guibson aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi dios fue mi primer fic oficiaaaaaaaaaal me lo encontré en la pag de una amiga que hace siglos que no veía y que crei que había cerrado su pagina pero noooooooo solo lo resabió así que waaaaa aquí esta uno de mis fics de Xfiles y fue escrita originalmente en mayo del 2001 si hace mas de 10 años así que disfrútenlo y mándenme su opinión siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii incluso tiene un Disclaimer cuando aun los ponía en mis fics , luego me di cuenta que a nadie les importa jajaja

Título: Un armario muy pequeño  
>1º parte<br>Autora : Marita Guibson  
>Tipo: Wip , MSR , y Humor (espero)<br>Rating: +13  
>Spoilers: Ninguno<br>Resumen : MyS estan en un caso y se quedan en un armario muy muy muy pequeño  
>encerrados ¡SI!¿ QUE BIEN NO CRES?<br>Disclaimer: si bueno no son mios buha! Son deCris Carter contentos ?Pero siempre  
>serán míos en mi corazón y eso no lo pueden evitar.<br>Nota: Cuando Mulder habla hay una M al principio del comentario cuando se trata de  
>Scully hay una S los pensamientos están entre (paréntesis) y si encuentras una -<br>- línea como la anterior es que hay quee regresar en la esena algunos segundos.  
>Envíame tus comentarios a:<p>

*********************

En algún lugar de las montañas  
>9:30<br>Mulder y Scully habían estado siguiendo pistas de un caso , que los había llevado asta  
>unas cabañas en renta cerca de un paradisíaco lago en las montañas .<br>Se supone que buscaban evidencia de la supuesta actividad psíquica de una mujer, que  
>vivía en esa zona y que aparentemente había usado sus habilidades para causar graves<br>problemas de desorientación en sus clientes en general turistas del lugar, usando sus  
>poderes para descubrir en ellos la forma de extorsionarlos y luego alejarlos .<br>Según Mulder , porque Scully pensaba que era una estafadora que usaba la hipnosis o  
>drogas para robar y luego desorientar a sus victimas perdiéndolas en el bosque ,de tal<br>forma que desaparecían por días .

Por eso ellos estaban ahora en aquella zona, para ser precisos estaban entrando a la  
>cabaña como resultado del impetuoso deseo de Mulder de encontrar pruebas ,y Scully<br>claro lo había seguido.  
>S.- Vamos deberíamos irnos.<br>M.-¿ Acaso no te interesa encontrar pruebas y ver cual de nuestras teorías es la correcta?  
>S.- Tu sabes que si , pero no deberíamos estar aquí sin una orden de cateo<br>M.- Pero si es una bruja yo creo que...  
>En eso se escucho la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina que se abría .<br>S.-¿ Qué hacemos ?  
>M.-Pronto metete en el armario.<br>S.- Mulder es muy pequeño para los dos y...  
>M.- No hay tiempo dejare la puerta entre cerrada<br>Dijo mientras entraban el armario que era en verdad pequeño y casi imposible  
>acomodarse en el espacio reducido , que para colmo tenia algunos abrigos y paraguas<br>dentro.  
>S.- ¡ Mulder ! - dijo casi susurrando cuando vio que el la abrasaba-<br>M.-SSHHHH! Lo siento pero no cabemos de otra forma - dijo apenas susurrando muy  
>suave en el oído de ella.<p>

De pronto se escucho una voz que decía : ¿Qué? Como que aun no te deshaces de  
>eso...no claro que ...no ,mira -dijo acercándose a la entrada - tomo mi abrigo y voy<br>para allá .  
>Scully palideció al oír esto y miro a Mulder quien la abrazo mas fuerte contra él para<br>cerrar bien la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba unos pasos acercarse .  
>¿Qué demonios?- dijo la mujer en voz alta , mientras forcejeaba con la perilla<br>jalándola hacia fuera mientras Mulder jalaba hacia adentro para evitar que se abriera la  
>puerta en el proceso apretaba a Scully cada vez mas<br>S.-(Dios que fuerte es y que "click"...¿que fue ese "click " que escuche?)

Maldita puerta vieja se volvió a atrancar ...en fin ni que estuviera helando.  
>- Dijo indignada- Entonces se escucho uunos pasos que se alejaban un puerta que se<br>abría y se cerraba .

Scully había quedado aprisionada fuertemente con la espalda sobre la puerta y  
>ajustadamente de frente a Mulder<br>S.-(Dios dijo atrancada no , no , no puedo quedarme así con él ) ¿Mulder? podrías

M.-(cielos al fin ...un momento dijo atrancada ...no puede ser como podré  
>quedarme ahora así con ella, no es que no lo este disfrutando pero esta posición me<br>esta calentando y...)  
>S.-(Cielos que bien se siente este abrazo ,y es que estamos tan apretaditos y que rico<br>huele Mulder creo que es la loción que le di en Navidad y ...un momento que estoy  
>diciendo reacciona Dana reacciona ...a ver respira hondo y... mmmm si que huele<br>rico que buen gusto tengo ...ay no ya divago de vuelta , a ver Dana llamando  
>al cerebro ,¡di algo pronto! ) Mulder ya abre la puerta ¿si?<br>M.- Si claro déjame ver (solo espero que de verdad no este atrancada como dijo es  
>bruja porque si no) - entonces intentó girar la perilla pero no pudo abrirla - Dios! esto<br>no se abre- (por cierto que suavecito y perfumado esta el cabello rojo de Scully y la de  
>veces que e soñado con... a pervertido ya piensa en otra cosa ) Dios!<br>S.- Eso ya lo dijiste ,¿porque no abres ?  
>M.- Porque no abres? porque creo que esta puerta si se atranco.(Si, si si si si si si si si<br>si si ! que bien ! esto se parece a una fantasía mía en que nos quedamos  
>encerraditos en un cuartito imposiblemente mas diminuto , oscuro y con ella en mis<br>brazos y...cerebro que te pasa hoy ¿ Estas en huelga o que? Si nos descubren aquí  
>nos...)<br>S.-(Nos van a demandar por allanamiento !) Mulder tienes que abrir la puerta no  
>podemos quedarnos aquí (pero si , puedes tomarte tu tiempo mmm? Porque me parece<br>que estoy muy cómoda aquí )  
>M.- A ver parece que esto debe tener un foco como el de mi cabaña y .. ¡Dios no puedo<br>girarme!  
>S.- (tal vez no pero el intento me esta gustando mucho ji ji )<br>M.- Scully podrías estirar tus brazos creo que el apagador esta detrás de mi .  
>S.- Deja ver -dijo deslizando un brazo de sobre su pecho , luego por su torso , luego<br>reclinando su mejilla sobre su pecho para tratar de alcanzar la pared detrás de Mulder  
>en aquella oscuridad-(hooo su camisa suave contrasta de maravilla con su pecho firme y<br>... concéntrate Dana ...si bueno creo que no encuentro el apagador pero me  
>parece que mi mejilla se esta recargando en.. un .. pequeño y endurecido pezón ..<br>mmmm . .. si..)Creo que lo encontré ... espera...

M.-(Mi mano en su cintura la otra en su espalda ...mmm ...los abrazos para consuelo  
>de nuestras desgracias no duran tanto , y es agradable tenerla así sin necesidad de que<br>uno de nosotros este llorando o mal herido y...chispas! creo que esta subiendo la  
>temperatura aquí . ¿ o seré yo ?...Dios ojalá salgamos pronto porque las cosas se están<br>poniendo "media dura" por aquí)-"Creo que lo encontré ...espera.."-  
>Dana creo que esta caluroso aquí adentro ¿no?<br>S.- (Dana , ¿por qué Dana si siempre me dice Scully, ay .. no se si lo imagino o no pero  
>creo que me esta apretando todavía mas ...ho Dios ¿ y es bulto de los pantalones ? acaso<p>

-En eso se prende la luz -  
>S.- Ya está , por cierto si , creo que esta caliente aquí - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-<br>M.- ( Scully esta sonrojada ..¿Por qué ? ¿Estará disfrutando el incidente tanto como yo?)  
>Sabes tal vez deberíamos buscarnos en los bolsillos a ver si podemos encontrar algo<br>con que abrir la puerta- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-  
>S.- Creo que tienes razón - dijo con una media sonrisa tímida en los labios y<br>desviando un poco la mirada-

Pero cuando quisieron moverse se dieron cuenta de que el armario era demasiado chico  
>para moverse libremente , simplemente estaban atrapados en esa posición dentro de<br>es armario , sintiéndose uno al otro hasta su más pequeño movimiento y detalle sin  
>poderlo evitar.<br>Continuara

P.D. Por favor no sean muy duros es mi primer fan fic , además les prometo enviar  
>pronto la segunda parte , por cierto se aceptan criticas constructivas ,comentarios y<br>amenazas pero escriban porfa, porfa ,por favor si? 


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Un armario muy pequeño  
>2º parte<br>Autora : Marita Guibson  
>E-mail:<br>Tipo: Wip , MSR , y Humor (espero)  
>Rating: +13<br>Spoilers: Ninguno  
>Resumen : MyS están en un caso y se quedan en un armario muy muy muy pequeño<br>encerrados ¡SI!¿ QUE BIEN NO CRES?  
>Disclaimer: si bueno no son míos buha! Son de Cris Carter contentos ?Pero<br>siempre serán míos en mi corazón y eso no lo pueden evitar.  
>Nota: Cuando Mulder habla hay una M al principio del comentario cuando se trata de<br>Scully hay una S los pensamientos están entre (paréntesis) y si encuentras una -  
>- línea como la anterior es que hay quee regresar en la escena algunos segundos.<p>

*************************

En algún lugar de las montañas  
>En una cabaña dentro de un muy pequeño armario<br>9:45

Simplemente estaba en un armario demasiado pequeño para moverse, para despegarse  
>de aquel abrazo que comenzaba a convertirse en una especie de calefactor gigante, uno<br>con el poder no solo de hacerles subir la temperatura sino también, un abrazo que era  
>digno de hacerles perder la cordura en esa situación por demás excitante .<p>

S .-"Bien ya que no podemos girarnos para revisar nuestros bolsillos ...sugiero que yo  
>busque en los tuyos y tú, en los míos " ( porfa , porfa ¿si?) .<p>

El la miro a los ojos con una mirada juguetona y un tanto maliciosa y dijo:

M .- " Bien , tú empiezas Scully "(Que tengo unas ganas de sentir tus manos  
>inquisitivas, y que si no fuera porque estamos encerrados me iba ya mismo a dar un<br>duchazo de agua helada).

S .- "Entonces empezaré con la bolsa del saco ..."- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el  
>pecho de su compañero.-<p>

M .-"Deberías comenzar por la bolsa de la camisa porque en el saco traigo solo la  
>identificación del F.B.I "<p>

Entonces Scully subió su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de su camiseta con una curiosa  
>caricia que exploraba , incitaba , sus ojos se habían clavado en la trayectoria de su<br>mano , del mismo modo que sus sentidos grababan aquella sensación que obtenía , y  
>con esto en mente metió su mano en la angosta bolsa pero encontró solo 2 cosas : una<br>era una pluma punto fino de tapa redonda ,además de unos papeles .

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió de nuevo , esta vez con la punta de los dedos; si! era esa  
>punta endurecida de su pezón que...<p>

S .-( Dios ! que seria poder morderlo , probarlo , solo acariciarlo? Supongo que...)

Fue entonces que miro a Mulder al rostro tenia los ojos cerrados y los mejillas  
>sonrojadas ,y en ese entonces fue cuando una juguetona y muy maliciosa mirada<br>apareció en su rostro...

S .-( Vaya , vaya parece muy concentrado ¡ Cielos! que ocurrencia la mía ,yo no debiera  
>pero...)<br>Tomo entonces la pluma y restregó intencionalmente su tapón redondeado como si  
>quisiera borrar el endurecido punto." Buscaré un clip con la punta de la pluma , porque<br>mis dedos no alcanzan el fondo de tu bolsillo , sabes?" - dijo mientras miraba divertida  
>, sus ojos cerrados y como sus labios se entreabrían jalando aire por sus acciones -<br>"podría sernos útil."

M.-(Jesús! Sus manos en mi pecho ,sus caricias , su pequeño jugueteo ,¿Realmente  
>ignora lo que me hace ó lo hace a propósito?)<p>

S.- Poniendo cara seria y desviando un poco la mirada se detuvo y dijo :" No , párese  
>que para abrir no hay nada aquí" (por lo menos nada que abra la puerta ji ji )<p>

M .-(¿y lo dice así, después de abrirme los sentidos como si nada? )"¿Sabes?- dijo  
>abriendo los ojos para mirarla ahora con intensidad - creo que deberíamos buscar en los<br>bolsillos de los pantalones"

S.- "Si" - dijo casi perdida por aquella mirada -

Sintió el entonces sus pequeñas manos deslizarse desde su pecho y sobre su torso, asta  
>llegar a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón ,en donde se introdujeron lentamente , al<br>mismo tiempo ella recargaba su rostro nuevamente sobre sus pecho escuchando el ritmo  
>suave de su respiración .<p>

M .-¡Oh cielos !-dijo susurrándole al oído -

S .-¡Mmmm ... Si!-repuso ella con un tono casi inaudible -(esto se esta saliendo de  
>control creo que .. .debería recapacitar aún estoy a tiempo ..aunque puedo sentir su<br>trasero a través de la tela y se siente tan bien )

M.-En eso Mulder deslizó una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos ,mientras ponía la otra  
>en el único bolsillo de su pantalón situado atrás ,del lado izquierdo y apretando su rostro<br>contra su pecho dijo suavemente : "Yo buscare también "

S .-"Ah si !" (esto se siente tan agradable )

M .-(¿ah si ? ¿mm?¿ Que pasaría si nos atreviéramos un poco mas ? ¿A que sabría tu  
>piel , tus labios, Tu alma?) pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a besar suavemente su pelo,<br>acariciando con dulzura su cuello, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en la  
>sensación de aquella lluvia de ternura sobre de ella.<p>

Fue entonces cuando:

Scully apretó instintivamente con ambas monos su trasero tan fuertemente como pudo ,  
>y acto seguido el hizo lo mismo ,empujando a la vez a Scully tan duramente que ...<p>

S .-"Dios mío Mulder "susurro (Creo que es su erección lo que esta presionando en mi  
>vientre y ... o si , que manera de apretarme pero... )<p>

El deslizo su mano izquierda sobre sus cabellos y sus dedos resbalaron sobre su barbilla,  
>para levantar su rostro y fundir sus labios en es ansiado beso de pasiones<br>entremezcladas.

Al desatarse de aquel beso Mulder miro aquel rostro sonrojado de Scully, sentía aun  
>sus manos aferradas a él ,y aquellos ojos verdes cerrados por la cortina de sus párpados<br>y el miedo de mirarle.

S .- "Mulder "-susurró nuevamente (Cielos puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi cara , sus  
>dedos en mi barbilla, lo mismo que su otra mano en mis caderas) pensó al sentir que el<br>sacaba su la mano del bolsillo, solo para comenzar a acariciar sus caderas con mas  
>libertad.( ¿y si estoy soñando y al abrir los ojos despierto?)<p>

M .-"Dana , abre los ojos ...Dana ..."-dijo muy suavemente-(por favor abre los  
>ojos quiero leer tu mirada , amor)<p>

En cuanto ella abrió los ojos ,todo su amor y deseo se escaparon de ellos como  
>sentimientos fugitivos ,que hubieran pugnado por salir infinidad de veces sin encontrar<br>asta ahora su éxito.

Fue entonces que un nuevo beso se adueño de ambas bocas que se devoraron una a la  
>otra con voluntad propia , despegándose apenas para respirar , pero el siguió la línea de<br>su quijada y su cuello trazando caminos de fuego con sus besos apasionados.

S.- "Oh Mulder si!"-(años sin saber a que saben tus besos y de pronto una catarata de  
>ellos en mi piel )SI!<p>

Fue entonces que el la levanto para ponerla a una altura mas cómoda y ella se abrazo  
>con sus piernas a su Cintura y con sus manos a su cabeza .<p>

M .-"Dios mío Scully!-dijo entusiasmándose al desabrocharle el primer botón de su  
>blusa, Descubriendo un poco su pecho para besarla con dulzura a pesar de su propia<br>impaciencia.

S .-"Mmmm...si , mas,..."

En aquella presión infinita de Mulder sobre su cuerpo ,y de su cuerpo sobre la puerta se  
>oyó un: "Click"<br>Que los hizo detenerse de pronto mientras se miraban a la cara con sorpresa, sorpresa  
>que se convirtió en alarma cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto haciéndoles caer al piso ,<br>a la vez que se enganchaba a la ropa de Mulder un viejo abrigo que entre la fuerza de  
>gravedad que arrastro a ambos en aquella comprometida situación y el gancho que lo<br>sujetaba acabo por romperse en aquel :  
>"ZZAAAZZ"<p>

En el que Scully quedo en el piso con Mulder aun aferrado sobre ella.

M .-" Dana Dana , ¿estas bien , te lastimaste?"( por favor de que no, di que no)

S.- "No te preocupes creo que a pesar del golpe nunca me había sentido mejor "- dijo  
>mientras lo veía y comenzando a reír de aquella situación .<p>

M .- El también reía y mucho hasta que noto que el rostro de su compañera palideció en  
>una mueca de preocupación "¿Qué pasa?"<p>

S.-" Mulder tenemos que salir de aquí nos demandaran por allanamiento si nos  
>encuentran "- mencionó tratando de zafarse de aquella posición pero Mulder no la dejo<br>"¿No entiendes ?"

M .-"Si, pero yo no te suelto a menos que prometas que continuaremos donde nos  
>quedamos después."<p>

S .-"Lo prometo " dijo divertida mirándole picaramente "Pero por favor Mulder, no  
>aquí ¿Si?"<p>

Ambos se pusieron de pie y fue entonces que notaron el abrigo completamente roto.

S .-"Ay no,¿ qué haremos ?"

M .-"Lo que vinimos a hacer desde el principio"- dijo tomando el abrigo y haciéndolo  
>bola -"Llevarnos la evidencia con nosotros"- luego tomo a Scully de la mano y salieron<br>de aquella casa tan rápido y disimuladamente posible como pudieron .  
>S .- "¿Y ahora que ?"<p>

M .-"No se supongo que lo primero sería ir a una de nuestras cabañas y seguir donde  
>nos quedamos , no? después de todo lo prometiste" dijo maliciosamente mientras<br>comenzaba a abrazarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con algo de pena y mucho de ilusión .

Cabe mencionar que después de esto nadie vio a nuestros agentes

Nadie los vio a las 10 :00a.m.

Nadie los vio a las 11:00a.m.

Nadie los vio a las 12:00a.m.

Nadie los vio a la hora de comer

Nadie los vio a las 2 :00p.m.

Nadie los vio a las 3 :00p.m

Nadie los vio a las 4 :00p.m

Nadie los vio a las 5:00p.m

Nadie los vio a las 6 :00p.m

Nadie los vio a las 7:00p.m

Pero a eso de las 9:00 p.m. se oyó una moto en la lejanía que se acercaba ,luego se  
>detuvo en una cabaña :Toc toc<p>

Una Scully un tanto despeinada ,con la camisa de su compañero entreabrió la puerta.

"¿es la cabaña 42? "-Pregunto en muchacho con cara de incredulidad-

S .-"Si"

"aquí esta la pizza que pidieron "

S.- "Ah si espera " dijo cerrando la puerta

M.-"Quien es ?"dijo Mulder

S.-"La Cena "-contesto mientras caminaba brincando ropa de aquí y allá  
>buscando donde podría estar su monedero<p>

M .-"Toma" dijo cogiendo su pantalón de la mesita al hacerlo dejo caer el abrigo roto  
>que se habían llevado<p>

S .- "Gracias " dijo tomando el dinero para pagar

Mientras Mulder recogió el abrigo del cual cayó una libreta ,al abrirla se dio cuenta de  
>que era la agenda de aquella mujer a la que debían investigar<p>

M.-"Scully mira , esta libreta tiene las direcciones de todas las victimas de esa mujer "

S.- Ella cerro la puerta y dejo la pizza en la mesita para asomarse a la libreta " mira este  
>nombre con rojo es el de un estafador y chantajista, en el F.B .I llevan meses<br>buscándolo "

M .-"Probablemente hablaba con el cuando nos quedamos encerrado, sabes ?- dijo  
>sonriendo- "ciertamente nos llevamos la evidencia"<p>

S .-"¿Sabes lo que esto significa ?que el caso esta resuelto y que yo tenia razón desde el  
>principio sobre esa mujer"<p>

M.-"Si pero nadie tiene porque saberlo aun, sabes? "

Nota : Este caso costo muchas pizzas y 6 arduos días de trabajo para resolverse (según  
>consta en los archivos) en los que nuestros agentes no descansaron ,ni escatimaron en<br>una sola gota de sudor ,para lograr importantisisisimos descubrimientos que aplican  
>siempre que pueden desde aquel caso en que han debido demostrar que ciertamente no<br>les importa trabajar hombro a hombro , mejilla con mejilla. y ejem ...etc. curiosamente  
>y de modo inexplicable y de hecho extra oficialmente nadie se sabe porque a los agentes<br>Mulder y Scully les da por suspirar cada vez que ven un armario.

Fin.

Quiero agradecer la bienvenida y las palabras de animo que me enviaron

Eso lo escribí hace 10 años dios mío que nostalgia escríbanme post para saber si aun gusta este fic besos a todos


End file.
